Cuddle Buddies
by Lonewritersclub
Summary: Dan and Phil are flying to Vidcon. Dan gets scared during the flight and need Phil to calm him down. Someone catches it on camera and they have to come out with it to ease the confusion.


Dan and Phil aren't the most normally acting pair of friends. People might see them on the streets and think that they were a couple, but they weren't actually. As much as it might look like that, no. They are just very close friends. Really. It's not like they were in denial of being attracted to each other. They do realize that the other one is good looking and all, but there just isn't anything more to it.

They love each other. Very much.

But only in a platonic way. Not in a relationship kind of way.

They both being single though, well, it gets lonely. And it's just human nature to seek warmth and companionship from another person.

So they cuddle.

But _completely_ innocently.

Still, some people had a hard time understanding that and so the fans could never know. And so they would try their best to keep their hands off each other when on camera or outside with people around them.

OIOI

They were flying to Los Angeles for Vidcon tonight. Bags were packed for the couple of days they were going to spend in an okay hotel room close to the conference building where the whole crazy happening was to be held. They took a taxi to the airport with a few of their buddies who where coming with them there as well and so that they could share the taxi bill and of course, spare the Earth from the toxic gas, even if just a little bit. They crammed into the backseat of the black taxi and talked for the whole way there. After couple of torturous hours at the airport, checking in and all that, they were finally on the plane.

As the flight was quite long and it was night time, they had reserved seats that were more like beds. And they had been choices to get a single bed or a couple bed. And you can probably guess which one they chose. But those couple beds were still just single beds, just very close to each other. Almost like their relationship. Not quite like singles, not quite like a couple.

Their bed were pretty much in the middle of the plane. Louise, Jack, Charlie, Zoella, Alfie, Finn, Caspar, Joe, Marcus... All these great people were in the plane with them and those few people who weren't Youtubers had to now listen to their excited, mindless chatter with phones and cameras held to their faces before the plane took off.

Dan and Phil got comfortable on their seats/beds and buckled up. They talked to each other for a while as the plane was still just crawling over to the airstrip. They said hi to Louise's camera who was recording it for a video blog. She happened to be seated with Jack right behind them.

"Dan, are you feeling alright?" Phil asked Dan after the lights went out and they got up in the air. He was lying to his side, half of his face hiding behind the surprisingly fluffy pillow. "I'm fine", Dan muttered back softly with a small smile. Phil knew that Dan was slightly scared of flying as much as he tried to put on a brave face. Flying was literally flying. One thing man wasn't made to do. You could crash down at any moment. It could happen and there wasn't much you could do about it. And maybe Dan had watch too many Final Destination movies in his time.

"The flight is going to be over before you even know it. We're going be in sunny L.A in no time, when we sleep through it", Phil mumbled with a comforting smile and took Dan's hand from under the cover. "Sleep now, Bear."

...

They had fallen asleep quite easily when everything calmed down in the plane. Most of the other passengers were asleep as well, but a few insomniacs were reading or watching movies from the little screens of the plane with their headphones on. It had been a clear weather so there wasn't much trouble with flying. Everything was very calm. It was somewhere around three am when some turbulence occurred. Dan was the only who woke up to it. He sat up confused and a little bit scared. Everyone else seemed to be sleeping except him. It was dark, a bit cold and the floor shook pretty hard. Dan braced himself for a crash which never happened. He tensed his muscles and sat there rigidly for a good minute and a half ready to hear the sires go off or the oxygen masks to fall down. Nothing happened, but Dan was really scared right now anyway. His mind was doing tricks and he felt terror shook his insides.

Dan looked next to him where Phil was lying. His face was relaxed and his raven locks were tousled into a quiff on his head. He didn't seem to be bothered by anything. He was still fully asleep. His other hand was over his forehead, shielding his eyes from the red light of the "no smoking" sign.

Dan balled a clump of the duvet into his lap and reached over to Phil's side and snugged his shoulder. "Phiil", he whispered impatiently. "Phil, wake up...", he coaxed when Phil seemed to be awakening from his deep sleep. His eyes weren't open yet though. Dan felt a little bad for waking him up from much needed sleep, but he himself wouldn't be able sleep anymore if he were to just lie down now. But then Phil finally opened his sleepy eyes and frowned at Dan in confusion.

"W-hat's up?" he asked groggily and blinking the dust from his eyes.

"Phil, the plane is shaking", Dan whispered. He had swung his bare legs off the bed to the cold floor and curled his top-half over his knees, arms around his middle.

"Com' here", Phil said and lifted his duvet up for Dan to crawl under next to him. Dan left his own duvet on his bed but took the pillow still and put it next to Phil's. When he got next to him Phil's arms immediately went over his waist to pull him to his chest. "It's fine Dan. It's just some turbulence. You're okay", Phil mumbled, his blue eyes already closing. Dan looked up to his face and smiled a little.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. I was just really scared", Dan murmured to Phil's t-shirt clad chest. He felt much safer in Phil's protective arms, like nothing could harm him now. And it was much warmer here and Phil's heady, earthy scent was lulling him to sleep.

"It's alright, Bear. Now sleep", Phil said still with his slightly muffled voice and then he pressed a gentle kiss on Dan's forehead. Dan smiled wider, absolutely smitten this time and held tighter onto Phil, their legs tangling together under the duvet.

...

"And here we have two lovebirds snuggling up to each other. Oh, young love", a voice said somewhere from the distance of reality. But Dan didn't want to wake up yet, he just shut his eyes tighter together. But just minutes later the wake up call rang through the airplane. They were close to Los Angeles now. Only an hour and a half away from landing. Dan felt Phil move and sit up next to him. Wait, why was he next to him?

Dan opened his eyes and saw he was in the same bed as Phil. Right in his arms. "Come on, sleepy bear. It's time to wake up now. We're landing shortly", he heard Phil say to him softly with a gentle shake on his shoulders. "Mmmhmm, I don't want to", Dan mumbled but still began to sit up. He rubbed his eyes from sleep and yawned in his hand. A stewardess came to them and offered them warm hand-towels to freshen up with a warm smile. They both took one each with a shy thank you and pressed them to their faces. Joe was getting something from his bag from the trunk above them and smiled at the image beneath him.

"Good morning", he said in a very happy tone that sounded a bit allusive. "How was your night?" he asked. "It's was fine, thanks. Dan just got a little scared of the turbulence and moved next to me. How was yours?" Phil simply explained. "Oh, it was fine too. I didn't even know there was turbulence. I must have slept so deep not to wake up to it. Well, better get on with breakfast now. See you later at Vidcon at least", he said before going back to his seat. "Yeah, see ya", Dan muttered back.

They began putting on clothes under the duvet and then Dan slightly embarrassed moved to his own seat and began with breakfast. Everyone was awake now and the chatter began again and continued until check-out.

Phil and Dan took a bus with the others to the hotel as most of the youtubers were staying at the same place. Dan could feel eyes burning on their backs and thought it must be because of they saw how they had been sleeping. Now everyone thought they really were together.

OIOI

"Phil! Phiil!" Dan yelled. He was sitting on the bed of the hotel room with his laptop in his lap, though he had just thrown it on off of himself on the bed and was now agitated to tell Phil. "Come here! Quickly!"

Phil came rushing in with a toothbrush still in his hand and mouth foaming with toothpaste. He looked down at Dan in bewilderment and anxiousness. "Whash is ith?" he asked trying not to drool on the carpet. "Oh, go spit that out, Phil. It's not that acute", Dan said with a sigh. It's not like there was anything they could do about this anymore.

Phil went to the bathroom and washed his mouth and then came back as quick as he could. He flopped down next to Dan on the bed and watched at the laptop screen Dan was pointing at. A vlog had been paused at the moment where there was him and Dan. Sleeping together on the plane.

"Everyone is talking about it. Everywhere. They are claiming phan is real. Like they think this is the proof. Phil, this is almost worse than the Valentine's video. What are we going to do?" Dan whispered. He almost sounded like he was whimpering. On the edge of crying.

Phil's arm snaked around Dan's shoulders and pulled him to his side in attempt to comfort him.

"It's alright, Dan. We're going to be okay. We can just tell them what we are. Or what we aren't", Phil muttered. He sounded like he was disappointed. Which they both were to be honest. "I never wanted to tell them that. I didn't want to crush their dreams completely. It didn't seem fair. But I don't think we have any choice. They will harass us now until we give them the clear answer. It just isn't going to be the one they are expecting", Dan said and pressed deeper into the embrace.

"But how many of them do you think will believe us though? You do remember last time you tried to tell them. It didn't work that well, did it now?" Phil noted and looked at Dan. Dan looked up to him desperately. "It didn't."

"Maybe we should just like tweet it or something. Not make a bigger deal about it than it is", Phil suggested with a shrug. "Yeah", Dan agreed after a moment of thinking. "But we're going to be okay after this, right? They won't hate us?" Dan asked Phil, looking at him like a child looking for guidance from an adult. "Of course we'll be. They'll understand, not hate. If some don't, then they weren't really our fans. They were merely fans of the dream, the idea they had of us", Phil verified.

...

The picture was of the two of them sitting next to each other so close that Dan was almost on Phil's lap. They were smiling sweetly with Dan's head on Phil's shoulder. Their arms were on the others' shoulders. They both had beers in their hands even though they didn't really like beer that much in reality. They had them up like they were going to toast. And the tweet read:

'Just two bros loving to cuddle'

* * *

I've never like been on first class seats and definitely not on these kinds of seats so I don't really know what they are like or what is their policy, I just saw a photo of what seats Dan and Phil seemed to have flown on like last year or so. Funny that this happened be written just on Vidcon. I didn't plan that actually.


End file.
